Fuerza
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. "Cárgame." Asuna repitió. No se atrevía a decirlo, pero lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue que Asuna estaba ahora más pesada que antes, y tal vez no lo podría hacer. Kirisuna


Más vida de casados para Kirito y Asuna! Disfrútenlo :D

* * *

"Ahh estoy demasiado cansada…" Asuna se desplomó en el sofá más cercano dejando todo su peso caer sobre él.

Justo detrás de Asuna cargando una montaña de regalos, Kazuto entró a la morada y cerró la puerta con el pie una vez dentro. "Parece que te divertiste."

Con cautela considerando que no sabía si había algo frágil entre todos los regalos que sostenía en sus brazos, Kazuto los colocó en una mesa donde podrían abrirlos tranquilamente mañana. El joven estaba consciente que Asuna había invitado a bastante gente sin contar a su grupo usual de amigas, pero no pensó que tantas personas le traerían obsequios a la pelirroja.

Asuna sonrió plácidamente con los ojos medio cerrados. "Fue tan divertido, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido."

Kazuto se sentó junto a ella y empezó masajear los hombros de la chica cariñosamente. "Pero por más que quieras ya no puedes quedarte tan tarde."

"Entonces dile a tu hija que se apure."

"Todavía falta un mes y lo sabes."

"Es demasiado tiempo…" Asuna se quejó descontenta con un puchero.

A pesar de que Asuna –y por supuesto Kazuto también- estaba más que emocionada y feliz de que su hija nacería pronto, la pelirroja no podía evitar sentirse incómoda por el nuevo peso y movimiento limitado que el embarazo trajo consigo. Si claro, ella sabía a lo que se metía al momento de concebir, pero le frustraba no poder disfrutar su baby shower al máximo.

Pero probablemente lo que le molestaba más era el hecho de que le daba sueño mucho más temprano de lo usual; apenas se metía el sol y Asuna no podía esperar a llegar a su cama a dormir. El día de hoy no fue la excepción, y después de volver de la celebración la chica terminó completamente exhausta.

"No creo que quieras apurarla ¿o sí? Es importante que crezca." Miró con orgullo sobre el hombro de Asuna su vientre que había crecido notablemente, aliviado que hasta ahora el embarazo estaba yendo perfectamente bien.

"Supongo que no… ¡pero es cansado estarla cargando todo el día!"

"No lo dudo, pero verás que al final todo habrá valido la pena."

Asuna sonrió de solo imaginarlo. "Será una bebé muy saludable llena de energía." Miró a Kazuto de reojo y soltó una risa traviesa. "Justo como su padre."

La idea de tener una hija con Asuna era demasiada preciosa para ser verdad, así que si la pequeña resultaba parecerse a él en físico o personalidad sin duda alguna su corazón estallaría. "Ya veremos si es así." Le respondió avergonzado.

Secretamente Asuna esperaba que ese fuera el caso para poder ver el lado paternal que sabía Kazuto escondía. La pelirroja solo sonrió a sí misma al notar la expresión sonrojada en emoción, y se dejó reposar contra el cálido pecho de su esposo mientras él continuaba aliviando sus hombros tensos.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos y Kazuto le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro a Asuna para cerciorarse de que estuviera despierta. "Asuna no puedes quedarte dormida aquí."

"Claro que puedo." Contestó con un bostezo.

Kazuto suspiró; él también estaba cansado por el largo día que tuvieron, y lo último que quería era frustrarse intentado convencer a Asuna de subir a la cama. "Te vas a torcer el cuello o algo." Le advirtió a la chica.

Consciente de que tenía razón y que no lo decía por molestarla, Asuna suspiró vencida mientras el joven se levantó del sillón.

"Vamos, te ves agotada." Le ofreció su mano extendida para ayudarla a levantarse.

Asuna miró la mano frente a ella con flojera, luego al rostro de Kazuto rogándole con sus ojos avellana: "¿Y si mejor me cargas?"

"¿Q-Qué?" Respondió nerviosamente, pensando que tal vez no la escuchó bien.

"Cárgame." Asuna repitió.

No se atrevía a decirlo, pero lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue que Asuna estaba ahora más pesada que antes, y tal vez no lo podría hacer.

"Pero si puedes subir las escaleras perfectamente bien…" Kazuto arqueó una ceja confundido, sin ninguna remota idea de dónde salió tal petición. "Además venía cargando todos los regalos hace menos de un minuto, estoy algo cansado."

Asuna postró sus manos sobre su estómago y acarició su vientre. "Estoy muy cansada de estarme moviendo tanto mientras cargaba a la bebé. Lo menos que podrías hacer para ayudarme es cargarme a la cama."

"No digo que no tengas razón pero Asuna la última vez que te cargué fue en nuestra boda…"

"¿Y? Me has cargado miles de veces en ALO también."

"Pero dentro de ALO tengo elevado al máximo mi fuerza."

Asuna cruzó los brazos impaciente, visiblemente más irritada. "Oh, ¿entonces dices que no eres fuerte en la vida real?"

"Yo no dije-"

"¿Entonces estoy demasiado gorda para que puedas cargarme?"

Inmediatamente Kazuto tragó sus palabras, temiendo decir algo que no debía. "Nadie dijo eso…" Frotó su cuello nerviosamente evadiendo la mirada frustrada de su esposa, consciente de que ella era muy sensible con ese tipo de temas.

Asuna le clavó los ojos esperando algún movimiento en falso del joven paralizado frente a ella, pero al ver que sus palabras eran honestas sonrió. "Y bien, ¿qué esperas?" Bostezó por segunda vez desde que llegaron, ansiosa por llegar a su cama a dormir.

Durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en ALO e incluso en SAO sin duda alguna Kazuto había cargado a la pelirroja múltiples veces; en sus brazos, en su espalda e incluso en sus hombros para variar, ¿pero en verdad podría hacerlo aquí también?

Todavía algo nervioso Kazuto se agachó y sujetó la espalda y piernas de Asuna, apoyando sus pies firmemente a la tierra para no tambalearse.

Una vez que Asuna sujetó el cuello de su esposo, Kazuto tomó toda la energía que tenía y se impulsó hacia arriba dejando recaer su propio peso, el de Asuna y el de su hija sobre sus piernas.

Las rodillas le temblaron y estuvo peligrosamente cerca de dejar caer a Asuna, pero por mera voluntad logró recuperar su postura firme. Suspiró aliviado, sorprendido con sí mismo por poseer tal fuerza. Eso, o tal vez Asuna estaba ligera comparada a otras mujeres embarazadas.

"¿Ya ves? Tanto alboroto por nada." Asuna sonrió orgullosa y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"No te acostumbres, solo lo hago porque no quieres cooperar."

"Si, si lo que tú digas." Asuna sonrió traviesamente y le sacó la lengua.

Kazuto no pudo evitar sonreírle. A pesar de que la chica podía ser testaruda, había algo en esa parte de su personalidad que tenía un cierto encanto que le fascinaba. Y si su hija resultaba heredar esa misma característica, estaría más que encantado.

"¡Bien ahora a subir las escaleras!"

"Fantástico…"


End file.
